crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crash Bandicoot: Magical Adventures
About Crash makes it to the small screen! Join him and more characters onto their way to make justice rule the world. Characters Crash Bandicoot He's the main character of the story he'll defeat anyone who stands on his way. He's specialized in dark magic (more agressive than protective). When gainign Power of the Crystals, He Turns into Tiki Crash and After fighting as Tiki Crash He Turns Back Into Crash. Coco Bandicoot She's the one who invented the magical potions. She's especialized in both type of magic. Crunch Bandicoot Crunch always defends his siblings leaving the rest to defend by itself. He's specialized in dark magic. Dr. Neo Cortex He's not specialized in any kind of magic while defending himself with a special sword Nina Cortex She's always doing something to defend everyone. She's specialized in white magic (more protective than agressive) Zam Zam has appeared in a escape spaceship and crashed in Wumpa Island. He's specialized in both type of magic. Pasadena O' Possum Pasadena always is confusing spells. She's specialized in dark magic Dingodile Dingodile helps Crash and his friends (after being defeated)to find someone that helps them. He's specialized in white magic. Tiny Tiger Tiny also helps Crash and his friends (after being defeated)to find someone that helps them. He's specialized in white magic. Komodo Joe Joe also helps Crash and his friends (after being defeated)to find someone that helps them. He's specialized in white magic. Polar and Pura Both of them have been living in Papu's Native Fortress. They followed Crash and his friends to Gasmoxia. Farmer Ernest He thinks that Crash hates him. So, he makes him and his friends to work in his farm until he finds someone that could help them. Papu Papu and tribesmen Papu Papu and his tribesmen help Crash on his way to Gasmoxia. Nitrous Oxide Oxide became very powerful after he drinked the potions. He destroyed Wumpa Island. He plans to destroy N. Sanity Island. Zem Zem acts as an assistant of Oxide. He's Cortex natural enemy. Season 1 Relationships Crunch and Nina Crunch and Nina's relation is to hate each other they're always fighting. Meaning that they dislike each other. Crash and Zam Crash and Zam take the realtion very good they're amazing friends. Nina and Zam Nina and Zam always are close to each other like if they love each other but they don't know if the other does. Crunch and Cortex Crunch and Cortex doesn't take the relation good but it looks like if they do. Dingodile and Zam Dingodile reffers Zam as a brother for him cuz' Zam is always helping him. Season 2 This season has more characters but it's not in order of alphabet. New Characters Fake Crash The Fake counter-part of Crash has become a Hunter and a Thief! He has incredible powers and he can be a little annoying. But Crash and his friends don't know that his a hunter and an ugly thief. Evil Coco A simple little girl who now lives on N.Sanity Island. She says that her brother is lost Evil Crash The evil counter-part of Crash has become a hunter along side with Fake Crash! He has incredible powers and he can be a little annoying. But Crash and his friends don't know that his is a Hunter. N. Gin N. Gin is now follower of Evil Coco this means, that whatever she does, he will do it. This means that, N. Gin (along with Evil Coco) join the gang.